


Close to

by salansama



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick又去找了Clark聊天</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to

其实这里跟Gotham没什么不同。或者所有的大城市从这个角度看都很相似。

从几十层的建筑上一跃而下时Dick默默想着，握紧了手中的钩索却没有扔出去。空气比Gotham清澈，能清楚地看见月亮和星星。Gotham的天空总是被光雾和乌云所笼罩，奔跑时口鼻中都是汽油燃烧后滑腻的气味。Dick从黯淡的夜空一路坠向下方的车流灯海，凌冽寒风从紧紧贴合的制服表面不断带走热量。透过薄薄的镜片，Dick看到下方的光河离自己越来越近，几可听闻人声。

一只手突然攥住他的脚踝，生生止住下坠的趋势。

“Nightwing！”愤怒的声线在他耳边炸开，倒吊在寒风中的Dick扭了下脚腕，温暖坚定的手丝毫没有放开的迹象。他看了看自己眼前的红靴子，视线顺着矫健起伏的肌肉、飘动飞舞的披风和被撑到略变形的S标一路上移到Clark皱起的眉头。

“嗨，蓝大个，今晚天气不错啊？”Dick挥了挥手中的高强力钩索。Clark肯定看到他面具后面带笑的眼睛，下一秒就把他扔了回去。青年顺着下坠的轨迹又飞向了屋顶。在接近高点时，他伸手撑住水泥台，借力空翻两圈稳稳落地。Dick猫着腰翻找出早就放好的快餐，看向漂浮在他上方正打算扔出一长串诸如“现在离开Gotham不要紧吗”、“不打声招呼就跳楼很危险我要是没听着怎么办”、“Bruce知道你跑这么远来这了吗”等问题的外星人。

“一起吃？”Dick晃了晃纸袋。Clark叹了口气，缓缓降落并吞回所有的话语。火红的披风也随着他下降的动作慢慢飘落，轻轻覆盖住蓝色的制服。

细碎的咀嚼在屋顶飘荡。Dick拆开汉堡包装，递给Clark一包薯条。氪星人不用吃东西，但他还是接过来一根根往嘴里塞，偶尔蓝黑相间的手指会从他面前捏走一两根。油炸食品和酱料的香气在冷空气中迅速飘散，但是作为普通人类的Dick却仿佛对温度毫无知觉。考虑到他从10岁起就光着大腿满城跑，Clark猜他大概拥有非同一般的抗寒能力。青年腮帮子被食物塞成鼓起的形状，时不时舔掉指尖沾着的酱料。往常叽叽喳喳从不停嘴的人此时却一反常态安静地咀嚼。两人之间只有包装纸不时被揉动的簌簌声、远远传来的汽车喇叭和风声来回穿梭。

“一段艰难的时光，嗯？”终于还是Clark先开了口。毕竟他不是黑暗骑士，宁愿把所有的想法都深埋心底绝不被人知晓。Dick不可能毫无缘由的从Gotham跑来Metropolis。Clark甚至为面对的不是Bruce而松了口气。Dick从来都是个健谈的人，这很好，尤其是在发生了那些事、他想表达关心却无从下手的时候。

“从来都是，”Dick停止了咀嚼，扯了扯嘴角，“Clark，从来都是。”他把最后一角面包塞进嘴里，随便揉皱包装纸往身后一扔，又从纸袋里掏出一包炸鸡。青年把金黄喷香的鸡块撕开，递了一半给Clark然后从他手中接过薯条盒。虽然在夜风中已经逐渐丧失了热度，但捧在手里后薯条与奶酪的味道依旧浓郁而令人垂涎，Dick闻着香味长长地叹了口气。

“我很抱歉，Damian是个好孩子。”男人垂下了肩膀。

“这是我们的问题，我的，Bruce的，你对此没有任何责任。”Dick试图露出笑容，却被温暖的掌心覆住头顶揉了揉。他抬眼看看Clark，噗嗤一声笑了出来。“我不是小孩子了，你知道的。”

“只是感谢你一直以来都做的很棒。”方正坚毅的脸上露出温柔的笑容，看着这个在自己眼前长大的孩子。

Clark感慨着时间的威力，把一个活泼可爱的孩子变成眼前这位可靠忠诚的青年。他还记得第一次见到传说中的Batman，阴郁的黑暗骑士与叽叽喳喳身着彩色制服的小助手搭配起来却分外和谐。有很多事发生了，有很多事改变了。有人离开，有人归来。但是面前这个人却好像始终带着当年那个好奇男孩的影子。你看着他的现在就能想象到十年前，而你对十年前那个孩子最好的期许也不过就是现在这样。有时他会惊异于Bruce和Dick身体里所藏着的巨大能量，那让他觉得很不可思议。

Clark喜欢地球，他知道这些身体孱弱的人能变得多强大。但他的友人们则达到了远超过极限的地方。看着星星，Clark突然想起了堪萨斯那个小小农场，金黄的田野与和煦的风，阳光的味道与泥土的芳香。如果失去那些，他不确定自己能不能像Bruce和Dick那样坚强的向前看。

“还不够好。”Dick耸了耸肩，“先是Jason，然后是Bruce，现在是Damian。我……有时在想，有了Jason和Bruce的例子后，也许Damian也会回到我们身边。但我知道那是不可能的，Damian他……跟Jason和Bruce完全不一样，我看着他的棺椁逐渐被泥土覆盖。看着那个墓碑被一点点立起来。我知道一切已经无法挽回了，但还是期待某一天能再看他一眼。他是我的Robin，我的弟弟。他说我是他有过最棒的搭档，我却没能保护他。”

“我们总有无能为力的事情，哪怕你看起来无所不能。”Clark告诉他。其实这些事情Dick都明白，但有时却还是需要一个强大的人说出来，清楚地告诉他，有些事情他做不到。而这并不是他的错。“你身边的人都以你为傲，比起被继承称号的那个人物，你已经成为了新的传说。”

他们在屋顶上聊了很久，Clark甚至中途又跑去了一次便利店。显然店主被他吓到，直接把食物打包赠送。Dick才发现他们一起经历过那么多事情，走过了那么久的时间。那个趴在父母尸体边哭泣的马戏团男孩，终有一天能和他心目中最强大的男人并肩而立。Clark一定不知道Bruce对于Dick衣柜里Superman的睡衣和T恤多么生气。他是Dick对于力量、正义与光明的最高认知，是以希望为中间名的如同太阳一样的男人。

星星一点点隐入地平线之下。城市里的灯海早已熄灭，在后半夜变成一片黯淡死寂。Dick才发现他们已经在屋顶整整坐了一宿。他活动了下蜷曲太久而僵硬的腿，感受着血液突然流动带来的酸麻。

“这个时候不如看看日出？”Clark注意到了他的动作。

“不错的提议，”Dick站起来伸展四肢，“好久都没看过日出了，义警夜巡的时间表里根本没有日出这一项存在的余地。”

“那么我们走吧。”下一秒Dick就被揽着冲向了高空。

幸好当初设计制服时考虑到了温度变化。他们穿过了城市最后一点灯光所形成的屏障，看着道路在脚下逐渐变成蜿蜒曲折的线条，城市支离斑驳地附着在大地上，就像有人在玻璃中间狠狠砸过后的碎片与纹路。他们冲进云层，云被Clark激起的风吹成丝丝缕缕的形状。乳白的雾气在身边飘荡环绕甚至看不清对方的脸，只有皮肤相接地方传达的热度昭示着彼此的存在。

他们冲出了云层。

“哇哦！”Dick睁大了眼睛。

平流层没有一丝风，他们沉静地悬浮在空中。脚下是靛蓝色的翻滚着的云海，头顶是密布的璀璨的星辰。夜色比在地面时更加浓重，却在东方有着薄薄的微光一点点向上蔓延。那颜色像是滴入清水的墨汁渲染着整个天幕。时间好似停滞，又好似加快了脚步。他们就这么静静地看着天边逐渐泛出温暖的槿色。Dick目不转睛地盯着光的源头，看着那个温暖的恒星一点点显露，把清晨温暖的光线洒在他们结满露珠的身上。

“它真美，不是吗？”Clark小声说着。

“是啊，美丽，光亮，又温暖。”Dick看着男人被映照成金色的面庞，喃喃说着。

他们赶在整个城市醒来前回到了地面。两人换下制服，像是普通职员那样融入了清早的人群。Dick背着包，笑着朝Clark挥挥手，头也不回地离开了这个城市。希望他，还有整个家庭，能尽快地走出阴影。男人这样想着，转身走进了开始散发咖啡与餐点香气的咖啡馆。

一天后，Clark收到了Bruce的消息说Dick只带着一点现金就去了芝加哥。

一个月后，Syndicate入侵。

\---------------------------------------------------------

这确实是种奇怪的感觉。Clark想着。他帮着Bruce把棺椁放入墓坑，小心翼翼地平衡着绳子，哪怕以他的力量完全不会出任何差错。铁铲被他们传递着，一抔抔泥土被扔进去，从圆弧形的棺顶滑落。他好像开始理解Dick所说过的话，但又像是有什么隔着，让他觉得一切都不那么真实。

但你知道这是真的。Clark想，这一切都真实的发生着。例如经历过战争满目疮痍的城市，例如正在被他亲手埋葬的这个熟悉青年。他偷偷瞟了眼Bruce，想着对方如何能够平静接受如此众多的失去。

离开前Clark最后看了眼崭新的墓碑。它在阳光下呈现出光滑柔和的光泽。

“再见，Dick。”


End file.
